Jack Of All Trades
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: Every Dog has his day, but for Jack Spicer, every loser has his time to win. Though it sucks for him that in one of his most satisfying victories of his career, he ends up winning the Shen-Gong-Wu that has a far more devastating power than simply ending the world... again. (Multiple crossovers included.)
1. Nerds Unite!

[**Location**: **China, Jack Spicer's Basement. Time: Tuesday 10:37 A.M.]**

The beginning of this story starts in a small suburban house located on China.

"I'm Jack Spicer, Soon-to-be Ruler of the entire world! Mwahaha!" A rather loud and obnoxious voice echoed in a large laboratory like basement. The owner of the voice belonged to the one proclaiming himself to be Jack Spicer, self proclaimed evil genius, whose only real talent lies in making sophisticated robots… and nothing else.

No seriously, if you were to look into the dictionary, and find the word incompetent, you would see Jack Spicer used as an example. The even sadder part of this was that it was actually printed in over several dictionaries distributed across the world.

Still, despite literally being the absolute lowest of the evil food chain, Jack Spicer was a very tenacious boy. He was always one to bounce back in the competition no matter how many times he got crushed, and trust me, he got crushed a lot.

After chanting out his proud shout, Jack wore a metallic mask and got back to torch welding his new all terrain vehicle.

A floating robot came over to Jack; this one looked to be designed to look like a blond butler, but only its upper torso and head where shown. The torso of this said robot opened up and revealed a tray of soda and nachos. "_Very, good sir, care for a beverage_?"

Jack stopped his project to accept the nice cold beverage of Fizzy Pop. "Aah, nothing like liquefied carbon dioxide to quench an evil thirst. By the way, Yes-bot, how's that new Shen-Gong-Wu detector chip working?"

The Robot released a robotic arm and swung it into a thumbs-up motion, "_Brilliant as always, sir Jake_."

"Huh, looks like I forgot to synchronize the oral translator…" Jack rubbed his chin at the small mistake before dismissing it, "Bah, I'll have to work on that after I do the finishing touches on my new Omni-Trekker 1000!" Jack said as he beheld the full view of his new vehicle: it looked like a powerful, sleek black ferrari sports car, but there was far more to it than just a whistle-worthy piece of engine. Jack was able to hack into Her Majesty's Secret Service mainframe and download a copy blue print of one of the most advanced cars on the planet. Best of all, Jack had planned over two hundred proxy servers to prevent any high state tech and/or government technician from ever finding where the download originated from, plus he figured that London's government would think this to be the work of terrorist factions rather than a small time Boy Genius; giving Jack a clean get away.

Jack shed a few tears as he marveled at the creation of state of the art tech with his own modifications, "Sniff… I promised myself I wouldn't cry…" Jack softly whined as his voice cracked.

Suddenly, Yes-bot started beeping loudly, "_Hey boss man, a new She-Go-Wow has revealed itself!_"

"Really going to have to fix that soon… but this gives me a new chance to use my new sweet car! Yeha!" Jack slid across the hood of his car and quickly pointed a remote to the wall to open up the hangar doors, which revealed a giant ramp. He got into his car and started it up; the car came to life with a powerful roar that sent chills down Jack's skin. Jack stepped on the gas pedal hard. The sports car sped off in an instant then it crossed over to the ramp and rode off it. While mid-air, Jack quickly pressed a few buttons which made the car sprout wings on each sides and rockets on the back. The Nitro Boosters came to life and blasted Jack away into the sky. Jack gripped the controls tightly as he felt the sheer speed of his new ride; he then shouted, "OOH YEAH! TODAY'S THE DAY! LOOK OUT WORLD, JACK SPICER'S COMING! WOOHHOOO!"

Jack Of All Trades

Prologue: Kindred Spirits.

[**Location: Approximately 100 miles over Hawaii (Pacific Ocean) Time: Monday 4:45 P.M.**]

Jack activated another button in his car. A monitor appeared behind the radio and opened up to show Yes-bot still back at his base. Jack asked his robotic minion, "So remind me again where the Wu located?"

The robot nodded before splitting the screen in two, showing both the normal image and the image of a map with a blinking light. "_Sure thing, Jake! The location of this She-Go-Wow is in Jump City._"

"Jump City?!" Jack whined as he heard the familiar name. It was home of the legendary Teen Titans, young heroes around his age that have faced things almost twice as worse that what Jack has dealt with. Of course, Jack has also been through a lot of obstacles as well, and to say _twice as worse_ is actually an overstatement. But the crucial and important detail is that these people can _overcome_ those obstacles, where Jack runs away screaming like a little girl… again.

"Ugh! How the heck am I supposed to deal with those guys!?" Jack complained. He took a moment to set his flying car to Autopilot then into putting more effort into thinking about his current problem. Jack pressed another button and a duffel bag came out from the top and landed on the seat next to him. It was filled with most of the current Wu in his possession. "Let's see what I've got… hmm… Sun Chi Lantern? No… Only cheddar-head could make this work well… Ahh! The Emperor Scorpion! … I'll keep it in reserve against the Xiaolin-losers, but I still need to deal with those Titans… Yes! This should do it: The Shard of Lightning! I forgot I had this."

Jack attached the Emperor Scorpion to his left hand while tucking the Shard of Lightning away. He closed the duffel bag and faced the computer monitor again. "Hmm, you know, I feel like I'm on a roll today: why stop preparing just there? Since I'll arrive in Jump City in less than an hour, why not brush up on what they do and how they fight? Computer, Yes-bot, show me all public battle data on the Teen Titans… who I will now call the Thunder Twerps!"

"_Right away, boss man!_" The screen turned off and out came pop-ups of information about the Teen Titans. The car windshield turned black and opened up to reveal another large computer screen. It showed a video of the TT fighting against their enemy, Cinder Block. Jack reclined his chair and pressed another button, which allowed another soda to appear along with fries and a burger.

Jack took a chug of his drink before saying, "Yep, best car ever."

[**Location: Jump City. Time: Monday, 7:58 P.M.**]

"Welcome one and all to the first ever Nerd-Con! A gathering of popular fictional and science fictional writings, games, and etc. collected from all over the world! The first convention to be held within Jump City! We not only boast fictional items, but stuff that are the real deal: antiques, gear, and maybe some ancient mystical artifacts?! So come one come all down to the Jump City Convention Center near Walby 57th street!" A recorded announcement played near a convention center.

The night was young and the time was right. Most of the more… umm… "less seen" members of public society gathered in this convention

Among the artistically detailed stands, and colorful merchandise that would seem otherworldly, one…hmm…(this might be hard) rather _big boned_ person took stride as he searched for anything that fit his tastes. This person was wearing some kind of rugged sci-fi look that was similar to the bounty hunters from the famous franchise of Clash of the Planets. His hair was a rather messy and grown out long, it was also colored orange, but whether it was dyed for cos-play or naturally colored like that only he would know.

This person's alias is Control Freak, a low level villain that isn't even seen as a threat, mostly because of his awkward appearance and somewhat random knowledge he would have on the fictional world. The sad part is that he is actually a rather competent villain; he once turned almost all of earth's population into mindless couch potatoes (though there are many points showing he didn't actually mean to do that.) and he has the power to summon fictional beings to do his bidding with his complicated remote control. But despite some of his works, people still seem to look down on him.

Control Freak was excited, he heard that there was going to be a new preview of the third expansion of Craftstars 2: Void of Armageddon {1}, where you would finally play the race of mystic aliens known as the Forgeans in the last battle to save their universe from being destroyed. He hurried to the theatre section of the convention and was glad to find that there was a free open seat left at the back.

He made his way over to the seat and jumped into it.

"Oww!" Control Freak jumped back out as he felt something sharp hurting his bum. He painfully removed something the object to see an odd pointed artifact. It was a silver cross with the planet earth embalmed in the center. The artistic designs on the edges looked almost Chinese combined with some mystic aesthetics. "Alright, which one of you foolish Dor'kashes, planted this in my seat!?" He cried out and pointed to several other people snickering at his previous embarrassment.

Someone wearing a costume of a Mayan warrior laughed at Control Freak, "Who are you callin a Dor'kash, you Verlion?"

"Oooo…" Several onlookers cooed. Apparently, that was an insult… somehow?

"You'll pay for that insult!" Control Freak dug into his pockets and took out an odd silver rod device, at a press of a button the rod shot up several lights to reveal a beam sword.

The insulter just yawned. "What is that? A photon blade? That's so 1999!" The Mayan cos-player took out a red box with a blue button on top. He pointed it towards the blade and it immediately short circuited. "Concentrated E.M.P. Pointer, don't think you're the only science geek here… Verlion!" Then everyone around him started laughing at CF.

Control Freak threw away his blade and shook his fist at the man. He was about to tackle the guy, until a loud explosion destroyed the wall.

Everyone, but Control Freak, started running away in panic away from the explosion. CF squinted his eyes to try and see who did this. Suddenly, two bright lights appeared and blinded him. He dropped the odd cross and covered his eyes. He then heard a powerful car engine running up to him. CF's instincts kicked in and he quickly rolled out of the way.

He took shelter behind a stand and poked his head out to see what had happened: there he saw a powerful looking sports car. It turned over and skidded to make its left side face the cross he dropped earlier. The door opened upward and out came a pale looking teen with red hair and wearing a dark cloak. "Cool! Craftstar 2! Wish I could've come here sooner, but…" The teen picked up the cross on the floor. "I got the She-Go-Wow!" Then he face-palmed and muttered something beneath his breath, "First thing when I get home is going to be synchronizing that oral translator…"

CF was frustrated at the person who made him duck for cover, and ran up to the pale teen. "Hey, you, what's your damage!? You could've killed me!"

"Back off Fatso! This Shen-Gong-Wu is mine!"

Control Freak blinked as he heard the name. "Wu? … Why does that sound familiar? … Hey aren't those the magic Shen-Gong-Wu artifacts, the ones that are all over the evil web pages of the Heylin Factor?"

The boy smiled smugly and threw his chest out. "Then you probably heard about me then!"

The big boned geek gave the red head a questioning look before saying, "… Chase Young?"

The red head seemed very peeved at that answer. He shouted out loud, losing whatever non-existent cool he had, "NO! I'm Jack Spicer, Evil boy genius and future ruler of the world!"

CF taught about it a bit more because he assumed he had heard that name somewhere before... then a realization hit him, "Hey, aren't you that whinny boy everyone else in the Heylin side thinks is a complete loser? OH! Hahaha! You're the guy who's afraid of being flushed down the toilet!" CF broke into a fit of laughter after finally recognizing the boy.

Jack was peeved and tried to defend his actions in that Jack Spicer whiny voice of his, "Hey! I was four! And that totally was uncool of those Xiaolin losers to upload that into the web…" Jack folded his arms and looked to CF, "So who are you supposed to be?"

CF stopped laughing and gave Jack a dark smirk. He jumped behind and did a weird pose before proclaiming, "I am the Teen Titan's # 1 Nemesis! King of darkness, Control Freak!"

Jack quickly made his hand form a t shape before saying, "Time out, you're an enemy of the titans?"

"Uh duh!" CF retorted.

"Then how come I've never seen you in any files with the Thunder Twerps?" Jack questioned.

"WHAT?!" CF screamed. "This happened again!? That is _so_ not fair! I almost destroyed the world with one of my brilliant plans, and not even other people see me as a threat!?"

Jack seemed to empathize with that complaint, he patted CF's shoulder. "I hear that man, the times you actually don't screw up, and everybody glosses over it."

"I even fought against the Titans East, but that only seemed to boost rep for them!" CF whined as he stomped his foot.

Jack nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it, I once captured Chase Young! If it wasn't for a walking cheese ball, I would have ruled the world!"

"They keep looking down on us, but one of these days, we'll show them!" CF threw his fist to the air.

"The only thing you two will be shown are the walls of a prison cage!"

"KYAAAAHHH!" Jack yelped like a little girl in surprise, and jumped into CF's arms.

"Hey! Get off!" CF dropped Jack and looked behind him. CF became frozen stiff at where the voice came from.

Jack dusted himself off and complained again, "No fair, I wasn't ready—oh my gosh..."

At the wall where Jack crashed through, there were five powerful looking teenagers getting ready for a tussle.

One of them was a young and small teen that had completely green skin, hair, and pointy ears. He wore some kind of purple and black jumpsuit. He crouched on the debris as if he was a lion ready to pounce on his prey. Jack remembered this elf wannabe as Beast Boy, the shift-shaper that can turn into any animal.

A dark purple robed girl floated above the green elf person. Her robe covered everything about her and fluttered in the wind as she gave a rather blank stare to her enemies. Files described this woman to be Raven, one of the most powerful sorceresses under the Teen Titans

To the robed girl's right, there was a gorgeous red haired woman wearing some kind of purple get up, but her eyes and hands glowed green. She was the alien, Starfire, one of the most powerful members of the team.

Below the girl was a tall and muscular man. Clad in blue robotic parts all over his body, the man seemed ready to thrown down with some of the heaviest hitters. His name is Cyborg, the half human, half machine; easily one of the strongest members of the group.

Lastly, in the middle of all four, stood someone with a commanding aura, he wore green pants with a red and yellow vest combined with a black cape that was colored yellow in the inside. He wore a mask that prevented anyone from seeing his face. He was the legendary Boy Wonder, Robin.

The green boy looked over to the theatre section and motioned to his blue friend, "Hey, Cyborg, check it out! North Pole gaming company is releasing news on the third expansion of Craftstar 2!"

"Aww yea, can't wait to see the new characters they'll add!" Cyborg cheered.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, we need to focus on these two." The raven haired leader scolded the two.

"It won't matter anyway, Robin, we're just up against two dorks." The Purple robed girl monotonously responded to their leader.

"HEY!" Both Jack and CF whined at the insult.

Starfire seemed to give a questioning look at the two villains. "Has the Control Freak learned to duplicate himself?"

"Hey, I look nothing like this guy!" Jack protested. "The Name's Jack Spicer! And I'm going to rule the world!"

"Oh dudes!" Beast boy claimed with a giant smile as he pointed to Jack. "That's the guy who's afraid of being flushed down a toilet!"

"That was when I was four!" Jack screamed, his face as red as his hair. However, Jack quickly changed the subject, "But you'll all regret that because I'm going to stop you all here!"

"Oh no, I'm shaking in my boots." Raven, Sorceress of Sarcasm, spoke with her famous apathy.

Jack smirked and took out an odd object; he held it to the sky and cried, "Shard of Lightning!" A bright flash enveloped the room. CF quickly shielded his eyes from the light. As the light died down, Control Freak opened his eyes again, but refused to believe the sight in front of him.

"Yo, what the heck!?"

"Robin, I fear he has blinded me!"

"Mrgphlf!"

"Dude, how'd he—"

"What happened!?"

The Teen Titans were literally beaten in an instant. All five of the Titans were constrained by some-kind of metal rope, one that had an odd emblem with an R on it. However, there was an odd clamp preventing Raven from speaking as well as a smaller clamp that circled over Starfire's eyes.

"Nice gear Robin," Jack taunted as he played with one of Robin's boomerangs. "You don't mind if I _borrow _you utility belt, do you? I didn't think so…" Jack finished his taunt by slinging Robin's belt over his shoulder.

"Dude! How'd you do that!?" Control Freak gushed.

"You should have paid more attention to the sights, Shen-Gong-Wu are powerful objects of power," Jack explained. "But we should probably go, since that won't hold them for long," Jack pressed on a button on his watch and both doors to his Ferrari opened upward. "Get in, but don't touch my soda!" Jack yelled.

The Titans were a powerful bunch, and they were not just going to keel over and let some random yahoo get a cheap victory over them, but the strength of the constraints around all of them was more than enough to slow them down for a few minutes, which was more than enough time for the two evil nerds to make their escape.

"Robin, what is this thing made off?!" Cyborg complained as he tried to force the metal constraints out.

"They're going to get away!" Robin screamed.

"HOLD, JACK SPICER, AND PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A MOST HUMILIATING DEFEAT!"

Just before Jack could enter back into his car, he froze at the sound of that familiar voice. "I can't believe I forgot about them…" he complained before looking back.

Four figures landed behind the Titans, one of them yelled, "Shimo Staff!" In two quick slashes, the constraints on all Titans were released.

"Nice one, Omi!"

"Just once, I'd like to have something easy! Is that too much to ask!?" Jack whined again for the umpteenth time.

To Jack's dismay, _his_ regular adversaries had just appeared before him: Omi, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water, easily the most skilled fighter in the entire room. Omi was rather small, and his head was abnormally round and huge, but his fighting skills have been recognized as one of the best, even by the strongest of warriors on the side of evil.

Quickly following the young boy, was Raimundo, Shoku Warrior of the Wind, and leader of the group. Fearless and strong willed, this Brazilian has shown great command and planning that helped save the world several times over.

Next, was the always stylish Kimiko, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, the only female of the group, yet whose element matches her fiery personality… and rage. Born in Tokyo Japan, she is a wiz with software products, once finding a way to combine the mystic Mind Reader Conch with her PDA to help her team.

Last, but certainly not least in any shape or form, Clay, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth: a cowboy from Texas who was built sturdy and strong. He has a heart of gold that's just as unbreakable as diamonds. Be careful when he starts using a lasso, he'll round you up with like one of his cows at his farm.

"Thanks for the help." Robin said as he was helped up by Raimundo.

The other leader simply dismissed it, "No problem, it's actually an honor to be working with the Teen Titans."

Robin nodded before looking back at the two who formerly captured them. He glared at Jack with all of his might and said only four words, "Give. My. Belt. Back."

Despite doing far better today than any moment in his evil career so far, Jack was simply horrified with Robin and did the only thing any sane man would do. "HHHAAAAHHHHH!" *Slam!* *Slam!*

Run away screaming like a little girl, or in this case; _drive_ away in a super government spy tech filled car _while_ screaming like a little girl.

Omi pointed out and yelled, "They are getting ahead!"

"It's _getting away_, Omi, but close enough!" Raimundo took something out of his pockets, lifted it to the sky and shouted, "Crouching Cougar!" In a bright flash of light a giant Cougar appeared. The four Xiaolin dragons quickly jumped on it.

"We have to catch Jack!" Kimiko screamed and the Cougar quickly chased after Jack's car.

Robin and the others were a bit dazed at what happened, but Robin shook his head and gave out the orders, "Titans follow them! Cyborg, you and I will chase from the Car!" At this, Beast Boy turned into a hawk and followed Starfire and Raven who flew after the pursuers.

"There ain't no way some gothic nerd's car is going to better than my car!" Cyborg yelled as he and Robin went back out of the convention.

**[Location: Right Wing of the Jump City Convention Center (Nerd-Con) Time: Monday, 8:12 P.M.]**

"Duude, sweet ride…" Control Freak admired as he quickly scanned the complexity of Jack's vehicle.

"Hey, hey! Don't touch anything! This thing is brand new!" Jack yelled at him. Jack then noticed that he was quickly reaching the other side of the convention center. He pressed a few buttons on his panel.

A robotic voice acknowledged the command, "_Demolition missile armed._"

The front of the car opened up to reveal a giant white missile that shot out and destroyed the wall in the distance. Jack smiled, shifted to the next gear, and stomped on the accelerator. The car gained another burst of speed and dashed into the cloud smoke.

On the outside of the center, it looked like a black blur came out of the smoke like a bullet. It quickly got into the road and continued to go at incredible speeds. Behind it, were several fast objects.

"Looks like Jack's new invention isn't as pathetic as his regular Jack-bots." Kimiko noted.

Raimundo was quick to act. "At this rate we'll lose him!" He turned to the three Titans above them. "You three take to the skies and follow them from there!"

"Are you certain?" Starfire asked.

Raimundo nodded, "We need a bird's eye view," He quickly turned to Omi and gave him a large artifact, "Omi, take the Longi Kite and help the others follow Jack. Kimiko, Clay, stay with the Cougar."

"What of you?" Omi asked as he prepared the Longi Kite on his back.

Raimundo took another object, or two, before responding, "I'm going to follow him directly! Fancy Feet!" Raimundo was able to slip his shoes into the large slippers and jumped off to cougar to run in amazing speeds after Jack.

Back in Jack's car, Jack was having a rather hard time trying to swerve over traffic. "Even with these navigation systems and easy controls, why are there so many cars tonight?" he complained.

"The odd thing is that usually there is no traffic this bad here." Control Freak commented.

Suddenly a beeping noise was heard and the radio of the car switched over to the screen. It showed two screens: One was some kind of radar that showed something was approaching fast behind them, and the other showed a back image of a speck slowly coming closer and closer to reveal a boy running at super human speeds.

"How is he doing that?!" Control Freak gaped.

"Shen-Gong-Wu give you pseudo superpowers," Jack pressed a few buttons and placed the car into Auto Pilot "Don't touch anything, or else we'll crash!" Jack screamed again at Control Freak before opening the roof of his car and standing through it.

Raimundo saw Jack face him, and saw it as an opportunity to grab their objective. He ran faster towards Jack before he could lose that valuable opportunity. However, Jack smiled as he pointed his arm towards Raimundo then he yelled out the words, "Emperor Scorpion! I command your Wu to stop working!"

Suddenly, Raimundo lost all speed; he tripped over from the sudden shift in his balance. Jack laughed triumphantly as he saw one of the banes of his existence fall so easily. However, it was short lived when a blue car came speeding after Raimundo, drifted to its right side, opened its door, caught Raimundo, then finally drifted back to chase after him.

"… That is so unfair!" Jack complained, slightly impressed at the cool driving maneuver. Then Jack's car suddenly swerved, so it could avoid debris and green bolts of energy from hitting it. Jack looked up and saw the fliers with Omi closing in on him. Jack gritted his teeth and went back into his car.

Raimundo, shook his head after the tumble and tried to remember what happened.

"You OK?"

Raimundo focused his sense to find himself at the back seat of a car; the person who asked if he was OK was Robin. "Whoa, I thought I was going to hit the concrete, how'd I end up here?"

"Just because the goth geek has a slightly cooler car, doesn't mean he's anywhere near as good as driving like me!" Cyborg boasted.

"Hey, Rai!"

Raimundo peeked to the side to see that Clay and Kimiko caught up with him. He then looked up and saw Omi with the other Titans. The two groups were now all together in their chase with Jack Spicer. Raimundo gave out an order, "Omi, freeze the road ahead of us!"

Omi nodded, he flew higher and took out one of his signature Wu, "Orb of Toornami, Ice!" a large frozen beam shot ahead of them and froze the road in front of Jack. In his car, Jack saw the frozen road and quickly pressed more buttons.

"_Frozen terrain mode initiated._" His car acknowledged. The tires of Jack's car suddenly pierced out small stubs spikes. This allowed Jack to drive on frozen road as if nothing had changed.

"Now that just ain't right!" Cyborg complained as now they were the ones going to froze road.

"Kimik—"

"Way ahead of you, Rai! Wudai Mars, Fire! Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko shouted as she jumped and threw several birds towards the frozen road. It instantly melted and everyone harmlessly ran over puddles of water.

"You guys sure are versatile." Robin commented.

"Battling the forces of mystic evils for the balance of the world tends to be a great work out," Raimundo explained, but then he remembered something important. "Guys, be careful! Jack has the Emperor Scorpion!"

Jack poked his head out of his window, "Thanks for reminding me, Raimundo! Emperor Scorpion! I command all Wu under the Xiaolin Losers to de-activate!" At this command, the Crouching Cougar and the Longi Kite deactivated, causing Omi to fall and Kimiko with Clay to flail in the air before falling.

"Guys!" Raimundo called out.

"Titans, save them!" Robin ordered.

In a quick motion, Raven was able to grab Clay with her magic, Starfire was able to swoop in and save Kimko, while Beast Boy turned into an aerodactyl and caught Omi on his back. "Why thank you, my green, prehistoric friend." Omi said.

"OK, this is getting us nowhere; do you have anything that could help us capture them?" Robin asked Raimundo.

"The only things that come to mind are actually to powerful and may cause more damage to the city." Raimundo said as he considered all four of them transforming into their wudai forms.

"Anything less destructive?" Cyborg asked.

Raimundo shook his head, he wished that one of the Shen-Gong-Wu they brought was the Golden Tiger Claws or even the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman, but as it stood those two helpful objects were back at the temple. "We do have some things that might help us, but we left most of it at our crib."

Robin turned back outside. "Raven, can you lock on them?"

"Their moving too fast for me to aim properly, not to mention I'm also carrying this guy along." Raven replied.

"This isn't looking good." Robin said as he gritted his teeth.

"This is working a lot better than I thought!" Jack said as he looked again at his pursuers.

"Oh, I enjoy the look on their faces!" Control Freak agreed.

"But now it's time to end this once and for all!" Jack cried out as he pressed a few buttons again. Jack's car opened its back trunk and revealed some kind of hole. It shot out two quick spikes that quickly clamped into the wheels of Cyborg's Car. The blue car spun out of control, which forced all the fliers and others to save the ones in the uncontrollable vehicle.

Jack quickly pressed another button which reactivated the wings and Nitro Boosters of the car. The boosters activated and he flew off into the distant sky. Crying out loud as he left, "LATER LOSERS! AHAHAHA!"

The Titans and Xiaolin monks could only stare spitefully at the sky as the Jet Black Car blended into the night.

On one roof top, someone was watching the entire event transpire. "That was actually rather impressive for Jack Spicer. I do suppose if everyone has bad days, then Jack Spicer would be allowed to have good days. Treasure it for now, Jack, because it's going to end very soon."

[**Location: Titan's Tower. Time: Monday, 8:57 P.M.**]

"Thank you for your hospitality, and we are most sorry for the trouble we have caused." Omi bowed politely.

"It is no problem, small and round one. The Titans have shown me the same hospitality, as shall I show you," Starfire replied before putting a plate of something unidentifiable on the table. "Would you care for some Kodarian Worm Feet? They have gained much recent popularity."

Raven tried to warn her friend something, "Uh, Star—"

"I have never heard of such delicacy!" Omi quickly replied as he sat on the table.

Raimundo didn't like what Omi was doing, "Wait, Omi—"

But it was too late, "I thank you for the meal!" Omi said before… actually eating what Starfire gave him…

Everyone in the room, except Starfire, had to turn away from the disgusting sight.

"It's official, there's someone with a worse appetite than Beast Boy's." Raven claimed while ignoring the instant "Hey!" from BB.

"Ugh, little partner, how can you eat that stuff?" Clay as he tried to ignore the strange sounds he was hearing.

"It is most delicious! You should try it too, Clay!" Omi offered a hand scoop of the odd matter towards his friend.

Clay fought the urge to barf before blocking the offer with his hand. "… I-I'll pass, partner…"

Raimundo wanted to change the subject already, "Sorry again for our trouble messing with your city."

Robin nodded, "It's alright, if it wasn't for you guys, we wouldn't had even tried as hard. But why was he in the city?"

Raimundo quickly explained about the Shen-Gong-Wu to the Titans. With more basic knowledge, Robin asked, "So what Wu was revealed at the convention?"

"We actually didn't know," Kimiko explained. "When Dojo, our dragon and detector for the Shen-Gong-Wu, detected this one, all he did was point it on a map. He was having some kind of weird spasm about this Wu, so Master Fung told us to take the Silver Manta Ray and come here ourselves."

"Not entirely true, Kimiko," Omi commented as he finished his snack (thankfully) "I was able to hear Dojo briefly call it the Gaia Cross as he was spamming about."

"Spazing." Rai corrected.

"So, what does it do?" Robin asked thoughtfully.

[**Location: China, Jack Spicer's Lab. Time: 12:13 P.M.**]

Jack, with the help of his lab and Jack-bots, were constructing a brand new device: Control Freak's Reality Bending Control.

As Jack looked over the blue prints, he continued to disbelieve his own eyes. "How did you work around the radio and gamma radiations from the proto nuclear cells?"

Control Freak smirked before responding, "I used a trans-multi-distributer to isolate the radiation and transfer it over to the thermo batteries, allowing almost infinite energy the more I use it."

"That's brilliant," Jack admitted then he went back into helping out the software making. "I should almost be done… and there. It's done." Jack handed it over to Control Freak.

"Yes thanks! You have no idea how hard these things are to make!"

"Kind of do, remember? You just let me borrow those blue prints?"

"Well the first time was from scratch! How'd you even have enough money to pay for all of this gear?"

At that question, Jack's smile died down a bit. He scratched the back of his head and tried to make the next few words sound like no big deal, "My parents just give me my allowance and I just recycle some things in a scrap yard. No big deal." Jack dismissed as he turned his gaze at some random part of his ceiling.

Control Freak seemed to actually notice that change in Jack's behavior. He recognized that action as quickly dismissing a subject that someone wants to avoid, after all, he did that a lot when it came to people questioning his life style.

A few moments of awkward silence filled the air before CF changed the subject, "H-hey! What was that thing that I sat on anyway?"

Jack took out his duffel bag and took the odd cross out. "I actually don't know. Never seen this one before, maybe if Wuya was still here she would have told me what this does."

"Wuya?"

"Longer story than the Shen-Gong-Wu one. Well… technically they're the same, but I glossed over Wuya's parts." Jack explained.

"I could tell you what that is."

"AAH!" This time it was Control Freak's turn to scream like a little girl. He quickly jumped behind Jack and poked his head out at the creepy voice that suddenly came from behind him.

"C-Chase Young?!" Jack stuttered. Out of the shadows, Chase young stepped into the light. Well not exactly stepped, he sort of slid into the light without any movement in his legs, but regardless it scared the crap out of the two nerds, "N-nice to see you Chase, What brings you here?"

Chase Young is easily one the greatest villains in the Heylin side. Originally a noble Xiaolin Warrior, he was tricked into the dark side by Hannibal Roy Bean, and became a powerful half demonic, immortal lizard monster. His enigmatic and calm nature made him almost impossible to predict, even when defeated, as rare as those times were. He had turned the Xiaolin Dragon Omi against his closest friends and used his power to split the world into two. However, unknown to everyone, even Chase himself, Omi to this day believes that there is still a sliver of good in him that has never died.

But there was obviously no sign of this so called good side, especially to Jack as he saw Chase smile. Chase was _acquainted_ with Jack in the loosest terms, and each time he was he brought only annoyance to this master of Evil. The very few times he had smiled towards Jack was when he intimidating or beating up Jack, usually both at the same time. "I simply here for your newest Shen-Gong-Wu, the Gaia Cross. Hand it over and you can enjoy your victory over the Titans and Xiaolin dragons without any unwanted… side effects…"

Jack laughed nervously before slowly extending his hand, "S-sure! But this was called the Gaia Cross, right?" To Jack's nervousness, he carelessly said the name of the Wu while still holding it tight, thus activating the mystical artifact.

Chase's eyes shot up, and showed pure rage… and… fear? "NO! You Fool!" Chase Young called out; the light of the Wu shined brightly and momentarily blinded Chase Young.

The Light died down and Chase Young quickly checked the area in front of him. From where Jack and the one hiding behind him stood, there were two new people standing back to back as if they were surrounded. One of which was a white ninja with a long white scarf; this ninja had an elemental thunder symbol embalmed on his chest. The one leaning on his back was a tall, muscular, and handsome young man with orange hair. He wore a red and purple trench coat, wore some kind of black vest, and had baggy brown pants with a lot of pockets. On the inside of his coat there were over several dozen books carried in pockets, almost giving this guy a walking library image.

"… W-where are we?" The taller man asked.

"Spicer, you fool…" Chase gritted, but he then noticed that the Gaia Cross was in the hands of the White Ninja this time. "You! Ninja, if you want none of your bones to be broken, then hand over that Shen-Gong-Wu!"

The two strangers faced Chase Young, but Chase actually seemed surprised as he took another look at the Ninja, or specifically his face: he looked exactly like Spicer, but with his hair swept back and wearing no dark or gothic make up. "… Spicer?" Chase questioned.

The Ninja spoke in a voice identical to Jack Spicer, "Spicer? Who's Spicer? ... But if you're after Wu…" The Ninja took a fighting stance and electricity flowed through his body as he strengthened his position.

Chase Young immediately tensed and also took a fighting stance on instinct. This troubled him, he looked exactly like Spicer, yet this ninja was putting off a powerful pressure that Chase had only felt against Omi, and other Martial experts like himself.

"I'm not letting you get it." The Ninja stated before charging right for Chase Young.

[**Location: Unknown. Time: Unknown.**]

Jack Spicer and Control Freak found themselves in a rather awkward position. There was a large group of people surrounding them, all of which were pointing weapons that the two had never seen before towards their heads.

"What the… Where did Jack Season, and Freedom Freak go!?"

"It's a trick, blast them!"

Everyone got their weapons ready and unleashed a wide variety of beams, lasers, attacks, all at the two.

"HHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The two of them screamed out loud as they hugged each other to prepare for inevitable doom.


	2. You're not in China anymore, or are you?

**[Location: Unknown. Time: Unknown.]**

Under dark and cloudy skies while being surrounded what looked to be ruins of an old Chinese temple, we find two sad people about to meet with a cruel fate.

"It's a trick, blast them!"

A large array of weaponry and blasts made their way to the two nerds. Jack and CF's first instinct was to quickly hug each other and squeal. "HAAH!"

Jack quickly took out something out of his coat and yelled, "Shard of Lightning!"

The world turned red and everything seemed to stop, like the odd beams stopping mid air, but closer inspection would show that everything around them was moving, albeit very slow.

Jack sighed in relief, a close call since he still kept the Emperor Scorpion and Shard of Lightning with him. Then he smelled something stinky. He followed the sent to the person still hugging him. "Get off me, you dork!" Jack cried as he pushed the lesser fit evil nerd.

CF snapped out of his fear then took a look around the area. "Huh? Why aren't we dead meat yet? And why is everything red?"

"This is what happens when you use the Shard of Lightning, but we need to hurry!" Jack cried as he pulled Control Freak off his feet. "This Shen-Gong-Wu has the ability to go at the speed of light, which makes our enemies think we can move in an instant, but for us, this can only last one minute! So we gotta move or we're going to be blown up like fireworks!" The two quickly ran past the enemies surrounding them. As they do, they can't help but feel some of these people look vaguely familiar.

The red world started to fade. "The effects are wearing off!" Jack yelled.

"Can't you just re cast it?" Control Freak cried.

"Not while its effect is still up! And we have to get out of the blast radiu—"

*BOOM!*

"HAAH!" Jack and Control Freak yelped as the attacks made contact and blasted them away. The two of them landed on the ground face first.

"What!? Where'd they go!?" Someone screamed.

"Over there!" Another voice shouted towards the two.

Control Freak quickly got back up, "Hey! Activate it again!"

Jack forced himself back up, but saw that the Shard of Lightning was no longer in his hand! "Crud! It must have been blown away somewhere!" He screamed as he started looking for it under the rubble.

"Look for it then!" Control Freak screamed, helping him out.

"What the heck happened to them? They look different." One female voice asked.

"Who cares," A rather scary voice of a teen age boy called out. "I'm burning him from our last encounter."

"Hold up, there's no way were letting you take the last hit and get the all the bounty on his head." This time a younger voice of a little girl called out.

Jack and CF looked back up to see who their attackers were and saw some oddly familiar looking people. The male was actually someone with black jet hair, wearing a white jumpsuit, had eyes that glowed a scary yellow, and floated in the air with fire burning his fists, but he didn't seem to get burned by it. However, he gave off a vibe that made him look… inhuman.

To his right was a beautiful teen aged girl dressed in odd mercenary clothes. She had blue hair and had yellow eyes as well. She looked to be well physically fit for her age and showed off a surprising bloodlust.

To the flying boy's left there were actually three floating little girls. The odd thing was they looked liked they had no fingers or even hands for that matter, but among those girls, one was dressed in dark blue, one was dressed in dark yellow, and another in dark red. Specifically they wore all black with a vertical stripe of their color down the middle.

Behind them were other people who haven't spoken yet. One looked to be a giant and high, technological robot, and the opposite side of him was a dark blue… dragon?

"Wh-who are you guys?!" Jack screamed.

"I don't know what game your playing, Season," The flying boy in the lead said. "But prepare to Burn!" He placed his hands together and fire started swarming around in his palms. It grew bigger and bigger and then he threw it in blurring speeds towards Jack and CF.

"Run for it!" CF cried but was suddenly picked up by something. In a quick motion, he felt himself being picked up, and then felt the heat of the attack slowly go away, missing its initial target. CF looked back to see Jack struggling to carry him.

"Jeez lay of the hamburgers, you ham! You're lucky I swapped my Helibot for my Jetbot today." Jack said with his goggles on as he flew away from his attackers at high speeds.

"Since when did Season have a jetpack?" The mercenary girl asked.

"And whose that fat kid with him?" the blue dragon spoke in perfect English.

The robot opened its speaker, "I AM DETECTING SOME ODD ENERGY SIGNATURES COMING FROM THEM EVER SINCE THEY FOUND THAT ODD WU." It told them in a mechanical voice.

"Whatever, he isn't flying fast enough." The flying boy said as he flew after the two. The three floating girls also quickly sped after Jack and CF with the Dragon. The robot used its rocket legs to blast itself off the ground and also pursue its targets, and lastly, the mercenary girl had her own jet pack to follow them with.

"Wow, this place looks like a dump." Jack noted as he and CF flew over a charred land with dead trees and dried, cracked up grounds.

"Where do you think we are?" CF asked.

"Hold up," Jack said as a screen came out of his backpack. "Hey, what gives!? I should have hacked all most of the world's GPS satellites, there's no way they could have blocked me without my knowledge!"

"You know…" CF said as he took a closer look at the area. "This still looks like China…"

"It can't be China: the China we were in was lush green had a lot of mountains and had air really good for the lungs. This place… isn't." Jack told him.

"Yeah, but I remember seeing those mountains on your way back home." CF pointed to a mountain range they saw in the distance. The angle was different but Jack did remember passing those mountains. However, he mostly remembered them as green and lush, not desolate and dry.

Jack then realized something, "Hey, I need to use one of my hands really quick. Brace yourself." CF readied himself as Jack removed his right arm. The two teetered in the air for a bit, but Jack was able to re-stabilize them both. Jack took out the newest Shen-gong-wu: the Gaia Cross and it shined under the darkened skies.

"This seemed to happen when I activated this Wu. Let's see if I can just use it to bring us back: Gaia Cross!" Jack yelled as he pointed it to the sky. The Shen-gong-wu glowed to life, but it suddenly stopped. "What the—that's never happened before!"

"Figures," CF complained, "It looks like even bad guys can't use the easy way out."

Jack looked at the odd Wu again, but suddenly his Jetbot started beeping wildly. "Hey, Freak, grab my other hand," Jack yelled as he put the Wu back into his clothes. "Cuase we got company!" Jack quickly jerked to the right and avoided another fireball.

"Weren't we just being chased last night!?" Control Freak complained.

"Technically speaking it's still the same day, you know, time zones and all, but—HAH!" Jack yelped as he dodged bullets, "I get the idea, really!"

His Jetbot suddenly started beeping again, but this time far more frantic and high pitched. "Oh no…"

"What, what does that mean?!" CF cried.

"It means something magnetically locked on to us! I think the robot guy just sent—" Jack turned his head to see what he was afraid of: heat seeking missiles that were locked on to them. "Jetbot, turbo!" Jack yelled. His backpack quickly exerted more power as they flew faster. However, despite flying faster, the missiles were still hot on their trails.

"Hold on! It's time for some evasive maneuvers!" Jack yelled.

"Dude, that sounds so lame…" CF rolled his eyes.

"Yeah-insult the guy who's carrying you over two hundred feet in the air and going approximately 75-100 miles an hour." Jack replied dryly as he dove into a forest in order to dodge the missiles. He weaved over several dead trees and boulders, but even after that, two missiles were left flying after them as they fled.

CF took out his remote control and out came two odd sci-fi aliens that could fly. They were instantly used as fodder to absorb both of the missiles, but they were not able to stop the explosion that caused a shock wave and knocked the two out of the air. As they fell, CF quickly pointed his remote to the ground and summoned a large gelatin or goo like monster beneath them. The two fell onto the creature and bounced to a stop on top of the creature.

"Huh?" Jack said. "Isn't this one of those large fodder monsters in the Quest of Dragon series?"

"Yeah, not too shabby giving you my newest modeled blue prints that also summon copies from video games, shame I couldn't get any of the strong or final bosses from all the games I've played..." CF said as he spun his remote. Suddenly his eyes widened and he quickly patted the monster they were on. The goo beast threw them to the ground.

Jack landed face first to the ground. "Oof! Hey, wha—" Suddenly several blasts came from the sky and caused the goo beast to explode and scattered goo all over the area.

Jack and CF looked up and saw all of their pursers descending down to meet them.

"I clearly don't remember seeing that type of creature from a book." The mercenary girl stated.

"Shut it and let me finally kill them." The pyrokenetic spat out. He set himself ablaze and smiled feral like at the thought of burning the two.

At that sight both nerds suddenly dropped to their knees and begged for their life. "Please don't hurt us! I Don't wanna die!" They yelled these words and other similar ones.

However, they noticed that their pursuers showed a confused and dazed look. The pyrokenetic boy, stopped his fire, but suddenly flew up to Jack and grabbed his collar. He flew back up several feet higher and raised him up. "There's no way Jack Season would beg for his life—well, I was going to make him beg for his life, but he would beg first!" The boy brought Jack closer to his fierce yellow eyes and asked him. "Who are you?"

"W-who the heck is Jack Season?! My name is Jack Spicer! Jack Spicer! My last name isn't Season, stupid is what that is…" Jack complained.

"Jack… Spicer?" The pyrokenetic repeated over.

Suddenly a small device latched itself to the fire boy and shocked him. Jack was dropped to the ground and saw the spark show of the flame kid lighting up like fireworks. The guy suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious.

"What the—OOF!" The trio of girls was suddenly taken out by a bola that constrained all three of them and released a powerful knock out gas.

"NO!" The robot cried as it started to flail around randomly. "THIS VIRUS… IT'S IRKEN TECH—" Suddenly all power died from the robot and it harmlessly fell into the ground.

The female mercenary looked around and took out dual pistols after hearing a key word from the robot. "Irken?! You mean that Irken Enforcer!?" She shouted.

"I must correct you milady: it's Irken Peacekeeper," Suddenly out of the air, a small green alien with two thin antennas, red eyes, and wearing a sleek blue alien armor appeared in front of her. "This humble person is not worthy to be called an Elite Universal Enforcer."

"ZIM!" She cried as she fired both her pistols at the small alien. The Irken Peacekeeper raised his arms and two white laser shields protected him from her fire. The mercenary kept firing until she was out of rounds. That made the one called Zim jump out of his first position, dropped an odd, slow expanding orb, and kicked it to the mercenary. It slammed into the mercenarie's chest and made her drop her weapons. But the odd orb was now attached to her torso and expanding faster until it had covered her entire body but her head. She tried to move, but she couldn't budge.

"That should do for now…" Zim said as he turned around and faced the blue dragon. "Why did you not help your comrade?"

"Are you kidding?" The dragon snarled. "Why would I share the bounty on your head with some back stage drama queen?" He sharpened his claws out, ready to have a go at the alien. "You're mine little green alien…"

Zim shook his head. "It is such a pity that some humans like you deny the power of team work. Something fundamental within the exercises of Irken society," The he placed two 'fingers' near his right upper lobe and clicked something. "Isn't that right Gir?"

"_Yes, sir_!" A loud speaker cried out, followed by a powerful alien engine sound. The dragon followed the noise, only to see a small, blue hovering ship crash into him and throw him into a nearby boulder.

Zim turned to Jack and CF, "Jack, Freak, come on!" he said as he jumped in the hover ship and quickly 'scooped' the two out of the area.

The mercenary, still technically the only one conscious, stared at the ship as it turned invisible due to its cloaking enhancement. She bit her lip. "… Ultraman is sooo not going to like hearing this…"

[**Location: Still Unknown (Sky). Time: Unknown.**]

Jack and Control Freak never considered the possibility of being abducted by aliens, let alone the fact that an alien saved their lives. But there they were in some surprisingly spacious ship of one of these little green men and not strapped to a dissection table.

"Uhh… Zim, was it?" Control Freak said as he pointed to the cockpit area of the room. "Thanks for saving our hide back there."

Suddenly, a little robot came out from the door behind them. It looked at both of them, before suddenly turning its arms into restraints and locking the two down.

"Hey!/What gives!?" The two yelled again, maybe thinking that they opened their mouth too soon.

"Apologizes for the miss treatment," The cockpit turned back around and revealed Zim sitting down with his arms folded. "However, the moment you came in, my computer has been baffled with some odd information…"

Jack chuckled nervously. "Huhhuh… what kind of odd information?"

Zim stood up from his seat and hit a button. A hologram appeared between them that showed a digital copy of Control Freak and Jack, but the hologram seemed to emphasize their hearts.

Zim took out a pointer and pointed to Jack's holo heart, "I've studied humans for several years now, but I have never seen a human, let alone two, with their hearts located on their left side instead of their right side..."

"What are you talking about? I don't know how you aliens see it, but we humans have always had our hearts on our left side," Jack defended. He then started to squirm around, "Now, if you would please let us—" Out of Jack's pocket, the Gaia Cross fell down to the floor.

Zim walked over and picked up the object, "A Sheng-gong-wu?" Then he looked at both CF and jack again. "Gir, let them go."

"Yes, sir!" The robot saluted and dropped the two back to the floor.

"OOF!" They both yelled.

Control Freak rubbed his behind and complained again, "Dropped twice in less than ten minutes, new third best personal record..."

Zim went up to Jack and asked him, "Do you know who I am?"

Jack, a little nervous, backed up a bit. "You're uh… Zim, right?"

Zim stepped back and held his chin. He looked to the Wu and asked. "What is the name of this Wu?"

"It's called the Gaia Cross! But I don't know what powers it has!" Jack cried out. "All it did was send me and this guy to be chased by some whackos!"

"… Computer, are they lying?" Zim asked as he pointed his head up.

"No Zim, they are not lying at all. In fact, deeper scans show slightly different biological readings and brain patterns than regular humans." A deep voice, surrounding voice answered.

"Hey-hey! We got pushed around enough for today, where the heck are we?!" Control Freak demanded.

"China," Zim replied quickly. "We're now leaving China."

"Whoa, whoa, Time out." Jack cried as he made a t shape with his hands. "I live in China, and this…" He pointed out to the windows to the barren land. "… Isn't China!"

A holographic bubble appeared beside Zim that had odd alien words written and floating inside it. Zim read it while answering them, "… It is China…" He said as his eyes widened and turned back to them, "But I don't think it's your China."

"Huh?" Jack and CF gaped.

"I had my machine scan this Shen-gong-wu as well. But it also has a completely different energy signature than the ones you, or Jack Season, showed me."

"Jack Season—who the heck is that guy!?" Jack cried.

Zim almost glared at the two of them. "He's the Xiaolin, Shoku Warrior of Thunder, and a dear human friend of mine along with Freedom Freak, an inspirational hero of this world. Both have mysteriously disappeared where you two 'appeared'." Zim stated.

CF and Jack let those words sink in. They didn't seem to understand anything. But they were both starting to have a creeping sensation of 'We're not in Kansas anymore'.

"Are you sure your alien translator is working properly or something?" Jack accused him. "Because there is no Xiaolin Warrior of Thunder, there's only four! Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind!"

"Those are Heylin Knights," Zim responded fast again as he sat back down in the cockpit. "Alright then, Jack… Spicer, was it? Just answer me this one last question and I will start telling you what I know."

Jack just nodded once, still a little unsure of all of this.

"Did Wuya create the Sheng-gong-wu?"

"No! It was Dashi! I even remember Cheddar ball calling him 'Grand Master' Dashi or something…" Jack answered and he saw Zim become silent in thought. "So what's going on here!?" He demanded.

Zim stood up and told them something big, "That was the final piece I needed. You, both of you… your from a different reality."

"W-what?" Control Freak asked.

"You said this Shen-gong-wu was created by Dashi correct? However, knowledge of the Wu here says that it was the Xiaolin Witch Wuya who created these artifacts in order to combat the Heylin Lord Dashi and his army for rock demons." Zim told them.

"No way, that's not true!" Jack cried out.

"You told me what this Wu was, right?" Zim showed him the cross. "Gaia, meaning earth; Cross, probably means to cross over. Most of the Shen-gong-wu have straight to the point names that describe what they do, and considering your different biology, you two are in a different reality from your own."

Jack could not deny those facts. CF was a bit left out, but he was starting to get it too. Jack took another look at the Gaia Cross before saying, "Give it back…"

Zim tossed it to him which Jack caught. Jack held it to the sky and yelled, "Gaia Cross!" The object glowed again, but it died as soon as it started. Jack just stared back at the object.

"Wait… so… we are in a different world?" Control Freak asked again for clarity.

Zim nodded solemnly. "That's the only way to explain the disappearance of my friends and the appearance of yours."

"What is with this Wu!?" Jack shouted angrily as he gripped it hard. "Why isn't working!?"

Zim started pressing several buttons in his ship. "I don't know, but I think I know someone here who can help you go home and find my friends."

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"Her name is Wuya." Zim cried as he pushed a lever, suddenly making them all go faster and throwing CF and Jack to the back of the ship.

[**Location: Jack Spicer's Lab, China (Original). Time: 12:16 P.M.**]

Punches, kicks, spark, and metal flew all over the area. It had only been less than several minutes, but the lab was already damaged greatly.

Chase Young was being pushed back… by Jack Spicer? No, the ferocity, the courage, and the unyielding spirit this… look alike was clearly different. Chase Young dodged a crescent kick from the Ninja and proceeded to sweep kick him off his feet. It worked, but the ninja flipped back to stand back as if he was never hit at all.

This time, electricity danced along his fists and he came charging at Chase once more. He threw a punch, which Chase blocked, but the electricity shocked Chase and allowed the Ninja to front kick chase into a wall.

Chase got back up and snarled. His eyes turned demonic, but he quickly suppressed them, he stood up and fixed himself. "I admit, for someone who looks like a loser, you fight like a master." He said.

"Then surrender! And stop chasing after Sheng-gong-wu!" The ninja cried out.

The trench coat teenager came out from some debris and rubbed his neck as he came closer. "Hey, Season, do be careful about dodging something, and letting it hit the person behind you."

"Sorry about that." The Ninja said as he looked back to his ally. However, when Season looked back, he saw Chase about to punch him.

WHAM!

This time, Season slammed into the wall and dropped the Gaia Cross as he did.

"This…" Chase said as he picked up the Wu. "Feels different… So this was the Wu that Master Dashi wanted destroy soon after its first use."

"I tell ye…" Chase looked over to see the man in the trench coat opening a biology book and seeing it's pages quickly turn by some unseen wind. "You better let go of that mystical artifact."

"What are you going to do? Read me to death?" Chase mocked.

The man smiled. "You are the 73th person to say that…" Suddenly his eyes glowed and out from the book came two octopuses. They launched themselves at Chase and constricted his movements.

The boy then slammed Chase into the ground and picked up the Wu.

He looked back to see Chase's body start changing, with a vicious roar, chase changed into his monster form and ripped apart the two octopuses. (or octopi for some) Yet Chase was surprised to see the sea life turn into paper as he destroyed them. He glared at the one who summoned those creatures. "That is an odd power you have…" He said as he slowly walked towards him.

"Hey, this 'odd power' saved my skin and others more times than I can count." The book teen cried as he pulled out a book about guns. "And that's saying something." From the pages of the book a machine gun appeared and he used it at Chase. Chase avoided the fire and ran for cover under one of the metal objects. However, while he was there, he noticed Season about to punch him again, but Chase was able to dodge and slither back into the open.

There, he was surrounded by both of them.

"Hmm… it appears I've overstayed my welcome…" Chase said as he returned to his human form. "But I shall return for the Gaia Cross."

"Oh, no you're not going anywhere!" Season said as his fist crackled with energy. "We want answers!"

Chase smiled darkly. "You can simply ask your own robots for that."

"Robots?" Season repeated, "I don't have any—"

"_Is something wrong master Jake?_"

The two suddenly turned their gaze to the door and saw Yesbot slowly coming towards them. The two turned back to hold Chase, but saw he disappeared!

"How'd he do that!?" The book teen cried out.

Yesbot floated over to Season and offered him nachos. "_Hey Jakey, boss man, I came to say that a new She-go-wow has revealed itself: location for this one is in Dimmsdale!_"

"She-go-wow? … Um… who are you?" Season asked.

"_I am designated Yesbot, designed and created by Jake Spicy in order to pacify the fact he doesn't have any friends! Also, I am designed to do chores, housework, and detect powerful mystical artifacts, or anything else to cater to my master._"

Season titled his head and looked around the destroyed lab. He looked to his friend. "Hey, Freedom Freak, what is this robot talking about?"

FF shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it seems to mistake you for its creator."

"I break robots, not make them—heck, I'm terrible with machines!" Season complained.

"Well I don't recommend breaking this one: seeing that it's our only ticket to answers to what just happened." He replied.

"Wait a sec… She-go-wow… kind of sounds like Sheng-gong-wu… you can detect those?" Season realized.

"_Yes, sir, brilliant as always!_"

"Great," FF rolled his eyes. "This robot is a suck-up. Just ask him the questions Jack and let's see about finding that Wu in Dimmsdale."

The situation of the two was very confusing. However, Jack realized that his friend was right: they did need answers and they also needed to find all Wu fast.

"Alright," Jack sighed as he stared at Yesbot, then the lab… "First order is to show us to a place where we can relax, then answer all of our questions, OK robot?"

"_Sure thing sir, you're the man! Follow me to the living room!_" The robot cried as it led the two out the hallway by first exiting through the door.

"Wait," FF said and grabbed Jack's shoulder.

"What?"

"… I just have this odd feeling that upstairs is going to be different. Very different."

Jack S. just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're so worried about, it's just upstairs." He said as he followed the robot.

Freedom Freak Stared into the doorway as Jack went through. He sighed, perhaps he was over thinking things, but he just couldn't shake this feeling that something big was going to happen soon.


End file.
